


Heart's Song

by ghostlyhamburger



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Copious Music References, Fluff, I just really like these two, M/M, Rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/pseuds/ghostlyhamburger
Summary: XY wanted to apologize to those he wronged. He didn't imagine that it would lead to a new friendship and more.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/XY (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Heart's Song

**Author's Note:**

> all y'all on tumblr spreading this ship, this is for you

Kitty Section had broken up.

It was inevitable, really, that a band made of a bunch of high school kids would end at some point. Still, Luka couldn’t help but see it as his fault—he had to go off to university, finding an apartment on the other side of the city, and the band sort of fell apart without him.

He was still on good terms with his sister and her girlfriend, and had heard they got along well with Ivan still. So there were no hard feelings, but sometimes, when Luka was messing with his guitar on his own, he really missed having a band.

He was spending one evening trying to work on a song he’d been working on for a while—something about Marinette, his high school sweetheart, how he was both sad and not that she’d moved on to date someone more fitting for her.

Then there was a knock at the door of his apartment.

Luka set aside his guitar and headed to the door. He wasn’t expecting one—and he definitely wasn’t expecting the pop star XY to be in the hall, giving him a sheepish smile.

“Yo, I know this is totes weird,” XY said, “but can I talk to you?”

“Uh, sure,” Luka replied, opening his door wider for him. “Come on in.”

He led XY into his apartment and gestured towards a chair. XY sat, and then looked up at him, a sheepish smile on his face.

“Uh, remember a few years ago, when I stole your band’s design and shit?”

“Yeah,” Luka replied, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m not likely to forget that.”

“That’s—I’m really sorry, dude,” XY said, hanging his head, unable to meet Luka’s eye. “I, uh—I’ve had a lot of therapy over the last year, and I’m trying to make things right. My dad—he led me to a lot of really bad decisions, and I guess I just didn’t know how bad it was.” He glanced up and spread out his arms in a welcoming gesture. “So, go ahead. Anything you’ve got pent up that you want to tell me, I’m here to take it.”

Luka took the chair across from the pop star, studying him. The blond’s heart song was sincere, if a bit muted. It sounded like his song was trying to figure itself out, like a vital piece of the melody was being rewritten.

So he was serious, then.

“Thank you,” Luka said. “I’m not mad about it anymore, though. We were just kids, right?”

“Yeah,” XY said with a slight smile. “I just trusted what my dad said—but I’m starting to learn there’s a lot more to music than what’s popular, and honestly, I wish I’d gone that path at the start.”

“It’s not too late to learn,” Luka said. “If you want to.”

XY awkwardly glanced around the room, looking at the guitar, keyboard, and records lying around. He turned back to Luka and asked, “Do you think you could teach me?”

**

XY—Xavier, as he’d asked Luka to call him—started hanging out at Luka’s apartment nearly every day. He always called or texted first, but the visits were so frequent Luka was able to start planning his schedule around them.

“You sure I’m not spending too much time here?” Xavier asked, as he laid on Luka’s floor, his head resting beside the other man’s. They were listening to an Edith Piaf record, which Luka had insisted was _essential_ for understanding good ballads.

“You’re fine,” Luka assured him. “If anything, I’d be worried about _you_. Don’t you have an actual job?”

Xavier chuckled. “That’s what I’m doing here, isn’t it? I’m working on my next album. By learning to _appreciate_ music.”

Luka just gave a noncommittal hum in reply, turning his head slightly to look at Xavier. He’d stopped wearing his hair in that ridiculous mohawk, instead letting it hang long and straight around his shoulders. It was fanned out beneath him now, blond hair against the muddled grey of the carpet. His eyes were wide and his lips curved into a smile as he absorbed the music, looking a lot like a young child, hearing their favorite song for the first time.

His heart song had been changing, harmonizing with everything Luka had him listen to.

“You been practicing with the guitar?” Luka asked.

“Yeah,” Xavier replied. “Any chance you’ll teach me something better than Alouette?”

“Maybe you should learn to play it yourself,” he shot back with a grin, sitting up so he could look at the blond.

Xavier stayed lying down, smiling up at Luka, his tongue gently poking out to run across his lips and—Luka turned away.

He knew better than to start noticing how attractive his new friend was.

**

Luka played a melody on his guitar, softly singing to himself as he strummed. “We can be found…it’s never too late…”

A knock came at the door, and he set aside the guitar to answer it. Xavier stood there, long hair pulled back into a bun, a smile on his face. “Hey!”

“Hey,” Luka greeted him, automatically opening the door wider to allow him in.

Xavier just shook his head, surprising him. “Nah, this time, you’re coming out with me. We’re going shopping.”

“Shopping?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. “Why?”

“Because you, my friend, are my plus-one to the NRJ Music Awards,” Xavier said with a grin. “I’m gonna help you get your name out there, and part of that is looking good.”

Luka shrugged, chuckling. “All right. Let me just grab my wallet.”

“Nah,” Xavier replied. “It’s my treat. I should’ve probably been paying you for music lessons all along, anyways.”

“Don’t worry about that,” he replied, slipping on his shoes. “It’s been really good to hang out with you.”

Xavier smiled widely as a strand of his hair fell across his face. “Really? That’s cool. Yeah.”

Luka tried to ignore the fact that his own heart song had suddenly started a different harmony.

**

_XY Brings New Boyfriend to NRJ Awards_ , the headline read.

Luka winced as he read it, seeing how the world at large thought he was just an accessory to the pop star coming out. They probably should have thought about that before appearing in public together.

His phone began to ring. _Incoming Call from Xavier_.

“What’s up?” he asked.

“You see what the internet said?” Xavier asked on the other end of the line.

“Yeah,” Luka replied. He put the phone on speaker so he could sit on his couch and grab his guitar.

Xavier was silent for a moment, then said, “I mean, I’m not gay.”

“Doesn’t matter to me either way.” He played a sour note and cringed at the sound.

Xavier laughed, a more musical sound than the guitar. “You know, you can’t turn _everything_ into a song.”

“Watch me,” Luka challenged.

“So, anyways, I just wanted to say sorry. I really was trying to help you,” Xavier said. “I’m sorry everyone thinks you were just a prop.”

“Hey, I had a good time,” he said. “And besides, I actually _am_ pan, so it’s not like they were totally wrong about me.”

Xavier coughed awkwardly, a sound which actually had Luka setting down the guitar before he finally said, “I didn’t know that. Uh, th-that’s cool.”

“Not a problem, is it?”

“No, no way!” he said, his tone more sure now. “I’m just surprised is all. But, I also realize everything I knew about gay people came from what my dad said…I’ve got a lot more learning to do, I think.”

**

Xavier invited Luka to his place for a change. They sat in his bedroom, windows open so the breeze could flow past them, and listened to the heavy metal strains of Gojira.

“This _rocks!_ ” Xavier cried, headbanging enthusiastically. “How have I never heard this before?”

“No clue,” Luka said with a shrug, happily watching his friend react to the music.

“Oh, _man_ , Dad was totally lying when he said rock is dead!” He raised his arms to play an imaginary guitar.

Luka chuckled. “Your finger placement’s off, you know. Not practicing?”

“Shut up, it’s just air guitar.” As the song came to an end, Xavier lifted the imaginary guitar over his head and smashed it on the ground. “Yeah! That rocks!”

His hair was hanging in his eyes again, stuck to his face by the sweat he’d worked up dancing, and he had the most brilliant smile on his face. At that moment, Luka knew he wasn’t going to be able to stay silent for much longer.

“Hey,” he said, pausing the music as the next song started. “Need to talk to you about something.”

“What’s up?” Xavier asked, moving to sit on the bed beside Luka.

“I like you,” he said bluntly. “I’ve been hearing your heart’s song change, and it’s turned into one of the most sincere melodies I’ve ever known.”

Xavier just stared at him for a moment, and then broke into laughter. “Dude, that sounded like a love confession.”

“It was.”

He sighed and got up from the bed, heading to look out the window. “I, uh—I don’t know how to respond to that.”

“Then don’t,” Luka said, picking up his phone to resume the music. “I’m not expecting you to feel the same. Just wanted you to know.”

“I’m not gay,” Xavier muttered, so quietly Luka could barely hear him over the music.

**

Two days later, Luka got a call from Xavier.

“I’m not really sure about what I want here, but—do you want to go on a date?”

**

They decided to go to a jazz festival.

Xavier wore sunglasses and a beanie over his head, hoping he wouldn’t be seen, despite Luka’s reassurances that it was a small crowd who didn’t care much for pop music anyways.

They sat on the grass in a park and listened to the bands, talking quietly between sets, everything between each other just as easy as ever.

They were close enough that Luka could rest his hand on top of Xavier’s, and he accepted the touch, lacing their fingers together. As the music around them crescendoed, he smiled at the guitarist, a gentle, sincere smile that had Luka’s heart thudding louder than the music.

He leaned towards Xavier, shoulders bumping awkwardly but warmly. He tilted his head, moving closer…

The crowd around them burst into applause, and Xavier pulled back. “Sorry,” he muttered.

“It’s okay,” Luka said with his easy usual smile.

**

The two went to Luka’s apartment after the festival, when the sun was setting and stars began to appear in the sky.

“I want to teach you something,” Luka said, handing Xavier his guitar. He headed over to the keyboard he had set up in the corner and played a few notes. “Can you do that?”

Xavier nodded, repeating the melody. He hit one sour note, but managed to correct himself.

“It’s—it’s your heart song,” Luka said. “That’s what I hear every time I look at you.”

“O-oh,” Xavier replied, a blush coming to his cheeks. “It’s…nice.”

“It’s been changing a lot since I met you,” he said. “When we were kids—your song was muted. Now, it’s clear, and it’s…it fits you.”

Xavier glanced down at the keyboard as he played, and he smiled.

Luka started playing a different melody, one that harmonized with Xavier’s.

“What’s that?”

“The song from my heart,” Luka replied. “It’s also been changing, since I met you.”

“They sound good together,” Xavier commented.

Luka nodded, playing on silently.

Xavier kept stealing glances at him as they played, as their songs combined into one strong melody. Luka’s eyes stayed closed, so he didn’t notice the blond’s glances, or how he stopped playing to inch closer to him.

Luka really only noticed when he felt the briefest brush of lips against his. He opened his eyes to see Xavier just inches from him, his own eyes still shut.

“I-is that okay?” he asked.

“More than,” Luka replied. He reached out to gently cup Xavier’s cheek, softly pulling him closer to kiss him. Their lips met at a slight angle, a soft, sweet kiss.

When Luka’s lips parted against Xavier’s, something changed in the younger musician. He surged forward, his hands clutching Luka’s shirt as he kissed him forcefully, mouth opening to give Luka’s lower lip a gentle bite.

The two drew away from each other only to take short breaths before their lips crashed together again, and again. They moved away from the keyboard together, ending up falling against the couch, Luka beneath Xavier.

His arms wrapped around the blond, loosely holding him but keeping him close. His tongue played alongside Xavier’s as both their hands wandered, exploring each other, finding each other for the first time.

Xavier stayed over that night, wrapped in Luka’s arms, feeling like _himself_ for the first time in a long time.


End file.
